There are a variety of web handling devices, including impact printers, bursters, collators, inserters and the like. These devices operate on a continuous sheet of web ma- terial fed to and/or from a large roll of web material. While web handling devices work quite well, it is difficult to handle the rolls of web material upon which they operate. A web roll cart is used to transport rolls of web material. A typical prior art roll cart 10 is shown in FIG. 1. The bed 12 of the web roll cart 10 includes a v-shaped portion 14 formed from a sheet material such as steel for receiving a large roll of web material (not shown). The bed 12 is supported by four wheels including two rear wheels 16 and is two front wheels 18. The front wheels 18 typically include casters 20 rotatably attached to the bed 12 to permit steering of the web roll cart 10. The web roll cart 10 also includes a handle 22 with two upright arms 24 and a gripping portion 26 which an operator uses to manipulate the web roll cart 10. Due to the weight of typical rolls of web material, the arms 24 are reinforced with metal fillets 28 attached between the arms 24 and the bed 12 by welding or other well known securing techniques.
Web rolls typically weigh between 400-800 pounds or more. Due to their weight and large size, it is difficult to transport them without damaging the outer layers of web material. Further, due to their circular cross section, the rolls must sometimes be secured in position when unattended or while being transferred between locations.
A particular problem arises when transferring rolls between two web handling devices. Web handling devices are typically end-loaded, in the sense that a roll of web material is presented to the device along the axis of web feeding. A wheeled cart with a handle for pushing is typically provided for this task, with an operator wheeling the cart into the web handling device from one end. In this operation, the roll is bounded on all sides, i.e., by the web handling device on the back and top, by the floor on the bottom, by the roll mounting chucks and arms on each side, and by the wheeled cart's handle on the front. Due to the space constraints created by the web handling device and its chucks, the wheeled cart will have a specific loading end and a handling end which includes an elongated handle so that an operator can direct the roll into position free from interference. This is adequate for a single loading or unloading operation. However, when a roll is transferred between devices, the orientation of the roll must sometimes be changed so that the loading end of the cart presents a roll oriented to feed from the top instead of the bottom, or vice versa.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a bidirectional web roll cart, i.e., a device which can present a web roll to a web handling device in either of two possible orientations while providing a handle for operator manipulation. The web roll cart should also provide for easy transportation of web rolls, in a manner which prohibits uncontrolled motion of the web rolls.